


If You Don’t I Will

by Ughhiguess



Category: SheRa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soft Mermista Simp Sea Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughhiguess/pseuds/Ughhiguess
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	If You Don’t I Will

Mermista groaned as she opened her eyes she noticed she had woken up before Seahawk. She smiled looking at his face, she wanted to wake him up with a kiss as he did every time he woke up before her in the mornings. She noticed he was holding her by the waist, she laughed quietly a bit noticing that he had still been wearing her teal crop-top he had put on last night while they had stumbled into Mermistas apartment after their long night with hanging out with friends. Mermista played with his hair making sure not to wake him still wondering whether or not she should wake him up with a kiss. Her mind now racing with the thought, she didn't necessarily like him but she just wanted to know what it was like. She slowly moved her face closer to his, she was almost there until she stopped and just stared at him as she felt his breath on her face, she couldn't do it, it wasn't like her..but she still wanted too. 

She was about to kiss him before he opened his eyes and smiled ”Well if you won't do it I will.” He pressed his lips against hers.

”Really?” Mermista frowned after she pulled away.

”What? You were taking too long Princess.” He laughed seeing her upset expression ”You look quite lovely this morning.” 

She pushed him and sat up ”Shut up! It's too early.” She stood up and walked off to the bathroom to get ready leaving Seahawk on the couch smiling like a fool.


End file.
